Confession
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Lydia a un aperçu du passé de Peter lorsqu'elle lui demande comment il a sut qu'elle tait une banshee.


**Rappel : Ceci est une traduction de m'a autorisé à traduire cet OS.**

**Lien vers l'original s/9872897/1/Confession**

**Catégorie: One Shot**

**Fandoms: Teen Wolf**

**Titre : Confession**

**Synopsis : Lydia a un aperçu du passé du Peter pour mieux comprendre comment il a su que c'était une banshee. Raconté dans le style de l'épisode « Visionnary »**

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

« Que est ce que cela à avoir avec le fait que je sois une Banshee ? » s'énerva Lydia.

« Tout... » Commença Peter.

« Et quel est le rapport avec ta vie amoureuse d'adolescent ? »

Les lèvres de Lydia tracèrent une fine ligne. Elle ne voulait pas que Peter remplisse sa tête avec encore plus d'histoires romantique et érotiques. Sa dernière rencontre avec la version jeune de Peter lui revint ce qui la fit vaciller et se recroqueviller.

« Lydia tu as dit que tu voulais savoir, et j'essaie de te le dire ».

« Dis-moi donc pourquoi je dois t'écouter me parler de ton ancienne relation avec ton ex-petite amie ou...ou Je crierai jusqu'à ce que le sang coule de tes oreilles ! » déclara Lydia exaspérée. Le désir d'effacer l'image du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec lui revint en mémoire.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une banshee capable de faire ce genre de choses... mais si une pourrait le faire... ce serait toi » lui répondit Peter sèchement.

Lydia resta bouche bée. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à l'atteindre ?

« Je...Je.. » bégaya Lydia

« Mon Dieu ...Lydia... Pourquoi dois-tu rendre les choses plus difficiles ? »

Malgré elle, Lydia, tapa du pied comme une petite fille. Elle le détestait. S'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir lui donner les réponses dont elle avait besoin, elle serait restée aussi loin que possible de lui.

Amusé, Peter la regarda assis depuis le canapé et rit.

« On pique sa crise n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia voulait enlever son expression triomphante de son visage mais elle hésita. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ces réponses... peut-être que si elle le laissait faire, cela irait plus vite et elle pourrait se débarrasser de lui. Lydia prit une grande inspiration et se prépara.

« Bien... Je peux être une adulte. Si je dois t'écouter me parler de tes anciens jours de gloire pour avoir mes réponses alors Vas-y. »

Lydia sourit malicieusement tout en tirant une chaise qui se trouvait à l'opposé de Peter .Elle était particulièrement ravie de sa différence d'âge avec lui, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée comme Peter ignora complètement son insulte et choisit immédiatement de révéler son histoire.

* * *

« Quelqu'un t'as vu partir ? » Demanda Peter.

« Non... Ils sont sortis... Ils ne seront pas de retour avant longtemps. »

Peter posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la fille, embrassa ses cheveux comme il la tira à lui. La légère odeur de lavande qui embaumait ses longues tresses.

« Prête à y aller alors ? demanda-t-il .Bien qu'il l'ait fait reculé, il continuait à caresser avec ses cheveux.

Elle le regarda, sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire quel est ce truc spécial que tu veux faire ? «

« Seulement quelque chose que mes ancêtres ont pratiqué avant... Une espèce de rituel. Je t'expliquerai quand on sera là-bas. »

Elle rigola, "Tu es si mystérieux » dit-elle sur un ton sensuel.

Peter eut un sourire coquin.

Olivia SynClaire était la fille de ses rêves... La fille avait qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, mais une seule chose lui barrait la route : elle n'était pas un loup-garou. Talia n'accepterait sous aucun prétexte de la transformer, et le meilleur de tout c'était qu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'il en était un. Il espérait que ce soir cela se terminerait... ce soir elle saurait la vérité...mais l'accepterait –elle... elle pourrait-elle l'accepter lui ?

* * *

« Attends une minute » interrompit Lydia

« Quoi ? » demanda –t-il incrédule

« Tu es train de me raconter qu'elle a accepté de faire le rituel sans même savoir ce que c'était ou que tu étais un loup-garou ? »

Lydia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer son incrédulité.

« J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais moi aussi en être quand j'ai accepté cela » marmonna Peter pour lui-même

« J'ai déjà entendu ça ! » S'exclama Lydia

Peter la regarda innocemment, leva ses sourcils et haussa les épaules. Lydia sans le vouloir commença à taper ses orteils sur sa jambe droite.

« Réponds juste à ma question...Elle a accepté sans savoir ?

« C'est ce que j'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? » dit Peter presque ennuyé.

« Elle pensait que le rituel serait sur quoi ... elle devait bien avoir des idées ? »

« Je ne sais pas... elle ne m'a pas trop posé de questions après que je lui ai suggéré l'idée... on peut revenir à l'histoire maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé ? » insista Lydia

« Elle me faisait confiance Lydia...C'est pour cela qu'elle ne m'a pas posé de question inutiles...Elle me faisait confiance !

Lydia ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait l'air blessé ? Cette fille avait elle vraiment compté pour lui ?*

_« Mais je ne suis pas Olivia...Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire confiance », pensa-t-elle « et toutes les raison pour ne pas le faire »_

L'interruption l'avait retardé dans son récit et avait obligé Lydia à passer plus de temps avec lui qu'elle ne le voulait. Mentalement elle ferma ses lèvres.

« Je peux continuer maintenant »

Elle hocha la tête

* * *

« Livvy, prends ma main. »

La marche jusqu'à la colline fut longue et silencieuse, brièvement interrompue par Peter qui assistait Olivia pour certains terrains plus périlleux. A l'occasion certains regards et frôlement entre les deux rendaient cette ballade non seulement supportable mais aussi plaisante. Pendant qu'ils escaladaient la berge on aurait dit que le temps s'était envolé.

« C'est magnifique ici » dit Livvy en brisant le silence.

Peter était déjà venu ici mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux alentours. Soudainement le petit monticule d'herbe entouré par l'abondance d'arbres paraissait glorieux. Olivia avait le don de lui faire voir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant.

« C'est aussi » dit-il en en prenant une grande inspiration « un endroit privé.»

Livvy se rapprocha de lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Peter s'inclina et l'embrassa. La pensée du rituel s'évanouit comme Peter se perdait dans l'étreinte de Livvy.

* * *

« Whoa...Je ne veux pas savoir tous les détails de la liaison avec ta copine ! »

« Je n'allais pas raconter tous les détails » protesta Peter.

« Tu es déjà allé plus loin que ce que je voulais savoir...Tous ce dont j'ai besoin ce sont les points importants. » expliqua Lydia

« Okay...Bien...On a fait l'amour...On a couché ensemble...On... »

« Stop !...C'est plus que ce que je voulais savoir ! » S'exclama Lydia

« Tu as dit que tu voulais les points importants. »

Lydia sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez à cause du regard amusé que lui lançait Peter. Il se moquait d'elle...Sa manière de l'ennuyer puisqu'elle avait interrompu son histoire.

Elle se calma et dit « Réponds juste alors... Pas de point importants. »

Peter soupira.

« Très bien dans ce cas » grommela-t-il.

* * *

« Que est ce que c'est ? » demanda Olivia.

« On appelle cela un rituel d'union. »répondit Peter.

Elle secoua la tête, « Je ne comprends pas ».

Peter eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Qu'en penserait –elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il baissa les yeux et réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il avala il prit les devants. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière ... il était allé trop loin.

« C'est un rituel qui unit deux personnes. Un peu comme... Un mariage je crois, mais il y a des différences. »

Peter ressentit une chaleur comme il remarqua qu'il rougissait devant Livvy. Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main.

« Et tu veux faire ce rituel avec moi ? » s'enquit-elle.

Peter se noya dans sa lueur d'espoir et acquiesça.

« Je t'aime Livvy », chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Peter », répondit-elle.

Peter avait espéré que cet aveu de son amour pour Livvy alimenterait son envie d'accomplir le rituel. A la place, son consentement lui fit se rendre compte de sa reluctance à l'accomplir. Est si cela ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et si Livvy était blessée ?

« Quand est-ce que l'on commence ? » demanda –t-elle impatiemment. Ses doutes semblèrent s'évanouirent quand il regardait le visage de Livvy comme lorsque les ténèbres s'évanouissaient fac à la lumière.

Cette chose allait les rendre plus proche... Pour toujours, elle devait savoir toute la vérité avant qu'ils ne se lancent dedans. Si seulement il pouvait trouver du courage.

« Je... Je dois te révéler quelque chose. » Commença-t-il.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il était... ce en quoi consistait le rituel...quel effet le lien avait, mais encore, il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Tu peux tout me dire »

Livvy lui pressa la main.

« Ce n'est pas grave... peu importe ce que c'est, tu me le diras une autres fois... mais maintenant le soleil se couche... si on doit le faire... il faut l'accomplir maintenant. »

Peter regarda le ciel. Le soleil se couchait, Livvy avait raison. S'ils attendaient trop longtemps alors il ferait trop sombre pour retrouver leur chemin. Même avec sa vision accrue de loup-garou ce serait trop risqué d'emmener Livvy jusqu'au terrain rocheux. Peut-être qu'il était un lâche...utiliser cette excuse pour relayer ce qu'il savait qu'il avait à faire mais que cela lui plaise ou non, l'explication allait attendre... il n'avait plus le temps.

* * *

« Donc tu l'as emmené faire le rituel sans lui dire la vérité...Je pense que la vérité a éclaté à la fin », dit Lydia d'un ton cinglant.

« Je n'étais pas fier de garde le silence...J'étais juste...Effrayé », expliqua Peter.

« Par quoi ? Elle disait qu'elle t'aimait... De quoi avais- tu peur ? »

« De la perdre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être né loup-garou... toujours cacher ce que tu es... effrayé que quelqu'un découvre...ne jamais savoir comment la personne va réagir quand elle découvrira.

« Mais elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait ! » Protesta Lydia.

« Peut-être que je pensais que ce n'était pas assez...Ou alors je pensais que son amour pour moi ne serait pas assez pour résister à la vérité.

Lydia secoua la tête. Ses antécédents contre Peter voulaient qu'elle le juge sans pitié... le condamner pour son égoïsme, mais une autre partie d'elle comprenait sa peur de perdre l'être aimé. Elle connaissait la douleur du rejet. Elle en avait souffert à cause de Jackson.

Calmement, Lydia dit, » Je crois que c'est compréhensible ».

Surpris, Peter la regarda.

« Oui...Oui...je crois que ça l'est. »répondit-il rapidement.

«Ce n'est pas une excuse pour ce que tu as fait...mais je comprends pourquoi tu avais peur. »

« Compréhension...je crois que c'est tout ce que je demande pour le moment» acquiesça-t-il.

La pièce devint silencieuse pour un moment et Lydia se sentit mal à l'aise. Etre d'accord avec Peter sur quelque chose de si personnel la faisait se sentir vulnérable. Elle repoussa le besoin de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Les réponses qu'elle voulait étaient ici... avec Peter, et elle avait l'intention de les obtenir.

« En quoi consistait le rituel ? » demanda –t-elle en brisant le silence.

« Je ne mentais pas à propos du rituel d'union. C'était la façon qu'utilisaient les loups garous pour s'unir avec leurs âmes sœurs. La chose intéressante dans le rituel c'est que si le loup-garou s'unissait à un humain comme âme sœur alors après 3 cycles lunaires il se transformerait.

« Tu veux dire en loup-garou ? »

Peter approuva.

« Je pensais que cela rassemblerait mon courage pour lui dire la vérité sur ce que j'étais avant que les trois mois ne se finissent et j'espérais qu'elle m'aimerait assez pour l'accepter.

Lydia remarqua son expression... le chagrin.

« Olivia t'a rejeté n'est-ce pas » énonça-t-elle doucement.

«En un sens... elle aurait pu éventuellement...je crois qu'elle l'aurait fait mais elle n'en a jamais eu la chance. »

* * *

Peter pouvait sentir le poids du fardeau peser sur ses épaules. Maintenant ils seraient ensemble pour toujours... il aurait dû se sentir fou de joie, mais à la place il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un nuage noir flottait dans son esprit et ses doutes le houspillaient tant qu'il ne se sentait pas en paix.

_« Et si elle se mettait à me détester quand elle découvrira la vérité sur ce que je suis et ce que je lui ai fait ? » se demanda Peter._

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Livvy quand elle atteint le bas de la pente. Son sourire fut replacé par un froncement de sourcils.

_« Elle pense surement que je regrette ce que l'on a fait... que j'ai des regrets. »pensa-t-il._

« Oui, désolé... C'est juste qu'il se fait tard et que j'étais un peu inquiet tes parents doivent être déjà rentrés. Ils ne m'aimaient déjà pas au début. Si je te ramène après le couvre-feu... tu sais... je ne pense pas que ce sera beau. »

Combien de temps sera –t-il capable de mentir avec autant de duplicité ? Une fois que Livvy serait transformée les mensonges ne marcheraient plus. La connexion qu'ils auraient en tant qu'âmes sœurs les autoriseraient à se connaitre d'une autre manière que les autres loups garous le faisaient. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la télépathie, mais quelque chose d'assez près. Chaque déception, peu importe la taille, serait facilement détecté. Pour le moment Peter était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas encore été transformée. Mais pour le moment le mensonge était nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas que Livvy soit contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment... c'est tout. Moi je ne m'en ferai pas...ils ont dit qu'ils rentreraient tard... très tard. On a encore quelques heures. »

Evidemment, le sourire de Livvy revint.

Peter lui en retourna un forcé.

* * *

« Attends ! ...attends », l'interrompit Lydia.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Sérieusement ? Qu'a-t-il ? » Demanda Peter.

« Tu as dit que vous aviez une sorte de connexion télépathique ? »

« Pas vraiment... c'était une connexion de sorte... une connexion d'esprits si tu veux... mais que se passerait-il une fois transformée. »

« Est-ce la même connexion que nous avions lorsque tu étais mort ? »

« Pas vraiment... mais un peu similaire »... admit Peter.

« Livvy était une banshee ? » demanda Lydia brusquement.

Peter regarda Lydia pendant un moment. Pour Lydia, il paraissait calculer soigneusement mots dont il avait besoin pour répondre. Son hésitation la rendit nerveuse.

« Non, Olivia Synclaire n'était pas une banshee », dit-il avec franchise, « Je peux retourner à mon histoire maintenant ? »

Lydia avait le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ça... quelque chose que Peter était réticent à dire...du moins pour le moment. Malgré son désir de le faire avouer, Lydia accepta qu'il lui résume son histoire. La seule manière de connaitre la vérité c'était de le laisser continuer.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la voiture quand ils entendirent un bruissement. Peter sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Il avait tellement était distrait par Livvy qu'il en était devenu négligent. Les chasseurs les avaient suivis, et Peter avait été insouciant.

Il esquiva facilement la première flèche quand elle passa près de lui, elle perça un arbre non loin.

« Cours » cria Peter

Livvy lança à Peter un regard interrogateur et poussa un hurlement quand la flèche atteint Peter en haut de l'épaule. Il la poussa en avant, il essaya d'ignorer le feu qui s'enflammait dans sa chair. Il devait faire partir Livvy d'ici.

« Pars ! » cria-t-il encore.

Les pieds de Livvy commencèrent à bouger rapidement. Tous les deux arrivèrent à la voiture.

Son bras commençait déjà se raidir, Peter jeta les clés à Livvy et lui dit « Tu conduis ».

Pendant un moment Peter pensa qu'elle allait les lui rendre. La peur se lisait dans son regard.

« Peter » gémit-elle.

« La porte Livvy... la porte... déverrouille –la »

Peter essayait de rester aussi calme que possible considérant les circonstances. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elle fut obligée de s'y prendre à trois fois pour rentre la clé.

Il tourna son attention vers la réserve. Peter écoutait. Les chasseurs ne suivaient pas... ils ne semblaient même pas proche.

« Pourquoi ne nous suivent-ils pas ? » se demanda-t-il.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'augmentation du feu brûlant qui faisait rage dans toute son épaule.

« Parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin », chuchota-t-il quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. S'il n'avait pas d'aide il allait mourir.

« Monte ! » cria Livvy. Son visage livide le fixait comme elle se penchait sur le siège passager. La porte était largement ouverte.

Peter hésita .Son épaule était en feu et maintenant engourdie. Il ne pouvait plus la lever.

« Tu m 'as entendu ? Monte ! » Hurla –telle une seconde fois.

Peter entra en trébuchant. Il connaissait l'étendue de la situation.

Livvy appuya sur la pédale et la scène devint floue.

« S'il vous plaît pas...non...pas comme ça » pensa-t-il.

Mais il n'y avait aucune issue...Peter sentait qu'il était en train de se contrôler et il ne pouvait se contrôler.

* * *

« Tu t'es transformé devant elle » dit Lydia.

Peter hocha la tête.

« Le bout de la flèche était trempé avec de l'aconit tue-loup... une grande concentration d'aconit...cela a marché rapidement. Heureusement pour moi c'était une espèce d'aconit commune et Talia a pu extraire le poison, j'ai guéri, mais sur le coup je ne me sentais pas vraiment heureux...Je ne pouvais contrôler ma transformation. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard... la terreur que j'ai vu dans ces yeux quelques minutes plus tôt quand elle a découvert ce que j'étais.

« Elle a vu ce que tu étais et t'as rejeté ? S'enquit Lydia curieusement.

« Elle n'en a jamais eu la chance »

Un sentiment de mal être envahit Lydia.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

Peter semblait choqué.

« Vraiment Lydia c'est tout ce dont tu me crois capable...tuer les gens ? »

Lydia le fixa.

« Non je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Peter prononça ces mots si lentement qu'ils faisaient leurs effets.

Lydia nota l'hostilité contrôlée qui perçait dans chaque syllabe. Elle l'avait énervé alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Pour une fis elle se sentit désolée à cause de ce qu'elle avait insinué.

« C'est juste que tu as dit que tu avais perdu le contrôle... j'ai pensé... peu importe ce que j'ai pensé...je suis désolée d'avoir suggéré cela. »

Les yeux de Peter se rétrécirent pendant un moment.

« Je pense que ta réaction est ...compréhensible. Il me semble que l'on comprendra cela un jour ou l'autre. » Répondit-il.

« Sur certains points », acquiesça Lydia à contrecœur. »Que s'est-il passé après qu'elle t'ai vu te transformer ? »

Peter sembla être perdu un instant dans ses pensées. Soudainement Lydia avait peur qu'il ne finisse pas son histoire et qu'elle n'obtienne pas ses réponses.

« Elle fut effrayée...appuya sur la pédale...écrasa la voiture... Elle est morte...Je vis. Fin de l'histoire. »

Lydia resta bouche bée.

« Il doit y avoir plus que ça, »protesta-elle.

Peter regarda le sol.

« Elle est morte instantanément. Le côté où se trouvait était =complètement fracassée... avec elle à l'intérieur. Je m'en suis bien sorti... quelque égratignure mais rien que ma guérison accélérée ne pourrait soigner. Talia a dit à la police qu'elle était restée à la maison toute la journée et qu'a la fin je ne me sentais pas bien et je l'avais laissé emprunter ma voiture pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

« Ta sœur a menti pour toi ? »

« C'est ce que l'on fait pour protéger les secrets de famille. Expliquer pourquoi Livvy avait perdu le contrôle aurait été...problématique...c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...et je n'étais pas vraiment dans les conditions pour me faire interroger.

« Mais tu as dit que tu avais guéri » lui rappela Lydia.

« Je n'étais pas dans de bonnes des conditions émotionnels pour être questionnées. Corrigea-t-il.

Peter continuait de fixer le sol, échappant au regard de Lydia.

Lydia ne voulait rester dans sa souffrance. Si elle avait de la pitié pour cela ouvrirait une porte qui la rendrait vulnérable à ses manipulations...il fallait mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ce qui a fait de moi une banshee...tu as dit qu'elle n'en était pas une...une banshee était-elle présente quand elle est morte ou quelque chose comme ça?

« Dans un certain sens »dit Peter en se levant du canapé pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi devait-il être si énigmatique à chaque fois ?

Prenant un livre volumineux de l'étagère il le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une page précise. Il la fixa pendant u certain temps et le donna à Lydia.

Hésitante, elle le prit.

« Il y avait une faille dans le rituel. Si quelqu'un qui avait fait le rituel mourrait mais ne s'était pas encore transformé, il revenait à la vie. »

« Que veux-tu dire par revenir à la vie... tu veux dire réincarné ? » demanda Lydia perplexe.

« Exactement... ils se réincarne » acquiesça Peter.

« Donc...Olivia est revenue à la vie ? » s'enquit Lydia.

« Elle est revenue effectivement... en tant que banshee. C'est la faille du rituel...quand ils reviennent l'expérience qu'ils ont eu avec la mort est intacte... cela leur donne le droit d'identifier les personnes qui vont mourir.

« C'est ainsi que tu as appris tout ce que tu sais sur les banshees après qu'Olivia soit revenue de la mort... c'est comme ça que tu as su pour moi » déclara Lydia.

Peter soupira.

« Tout ce que tu veux savoir est ici. »

Peter tapota la page ouverte du live qu'il avait passé à Lydia. Lydia pouvait sentir la peur serrer son cœur... maintenant elle allait finalement avoir les réponses elle était inquiète. Peter se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte, il se tourna et la regarda silencieusement avant de la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Lydia regarda le live.

« Que est ce que c'est ? » chuchota-t-elle.

C'était l'almanach de Peter lorsqu'il était au lycée. Lentement ses yeux scannèrent les visages de ses camarades de classe elle tomba sur la dernière photo marquée Olivia SynClaire.

Lydia eut l'impression que le monde s'arrêta de tourner lorsqu'elle reconnut son propre visage.

* * *

*J'ai enlevé cette phrase car je ne savais vraiment pas comment la traduire (The dig at her continual questionning was also not lost on her).Si quelqu'un connaît sa signification qu'il me le fasse savoir.

Voilà ma trad,j'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire tout en respectant l' original


End file.
